Come back to me part four
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Robyn are back with their kids
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: It's time for this new chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope that you all like the new season that just started on Friday. I hope that you will also join me on Friday. I did start a new schedule tis week. I can't believe that we are in new season.

Updated Character Summary:

Steve: Married to Robyn and has three kids with her. He is still head of Five 0

Robyn: Married to Steve. Mother of three kids. Works part time at Five 0

Kia: Oldest of the kids. Born on the same day as her younger brother John.

John: Middle child of Steve and Robyn. Twins with Kia

Michael: Youngest child of Steve and Robyn.

Chapter 1

McGarrett home

Steve woke up the next morning to find his wife sleeping still. They had been really busy with these cases and the governor had ordered Steve and Danny to do reviews on their team. Grover had joined the team last May. He had a therpy session with Danny and someone that the governor had assigned.

He could not believe that the governor was making them do this. It was really dumb about this but they had to do this. Robyn had started to wake up when he finally got out of bed.

"Steve, where are you going?" She asked her husband.

"I am going to go for a run and then I have to go to the meeting with Danny." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss. "babe, why don't you go to sleep? I am going to make sure that our kids are still sleeping."

"Alright." She said as he gave her another kiss right before she laid down. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded to her as he got his workout shorts and went to go check on their kids. They were still sleeping. He could not believe how much his life had changed since the kids were born along with moving to Hawaii with his wife. He headed downstairs and started to have his run. He could only run for about an hour before he had to turn back.

Steve got back in time to get ready for this activity with Danny. He could not stand that they had to do this. He walked towards his truck when he was done getting ready for this and headed to the location that he was directed to. He smiled when he found his partner there.

"Hey, I can't believe that the governor is making us do this." Steve told his friend.

"Yeah I know but it needs to be done." Danny responded to his friend.

After the counselling appointment

Steve and the rest of the team arrived at the airport. They had no choice but go to the airport since they had to go up on a hill. They knew that they needed to find answers on what happen to the people.

Headquarters

Steve knew that he needed to make sure that his family was safe. Robyn loves taking the kids to the zoo and that so he pulled out his cell phone to dial her number to let her know what was going on. Right before he hit sent, he saw his family walking into the room with lunch. They walked into his office and he smiled at this surprised.

"Hey I was not expecting you and the kids to come and bring me lunch." Steve revealed to them as he stood up and gave his wife a small kiss.

"Yeah we decided to bring you something since we know that you are busy working on this case." Robyn responded to him before Steve got a chance to answer his wife, Danny and Chin came running into the room.

"Steve, we got a call coming in from HPD." Danny revealed to him. He knew that he should not say what's going on because of the kids being there.

"Alright, I will be there in a minute." Steve said to his team as he started to walk out of the room.

Steve's call

Steve knew after his family left the house that he needed to tell them to go the house and stay away from outside and the windows. He knew that he needed to call his wife and let her know before the alarms went off. He pulled out his phone and dialed the house number.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you that we are putting the island on lockdown until we catch the person responsible for killing so many people. I need you to keep the kids inside until we give the all clear." Steve informed his wife.

"Alright. Please be careful." She told her husband.

"I will." He responded to her. "I have to go."

Lockdown

Robyn was afraid that the kids would get scared when the alarms went off and she was right. She tried to put on a movie for them in their living room. It worked for a little bit until Kia got really scared. Robyn was able to calm her daughter down for a little bit.

Hospital

Robyn managed to get word that her husband was shot in the thigh and she was a little upset that he did not listen to her but she was still happy that he was okay. Danny had them stay at the house since it was not a big thing and Steve just needed stitches before he went home.

McGarrett House

It had been a hour after the ban was lifted and the kids were playing outside before her husband got home. Steve knew that she was going to be upset with him for getting shot because he had told him to be safe.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new storyline and please make sure that you review this chapter and I will see you on Thursday night for the next storyline to start. I hope that you will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you for the next chapter of this storyline next week. Don't forget to review and follow this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this. I am sorry that this chapter is so late. I have many days off! I am excited about that because that means that I get to watch walking dead at my house. Who is excited for that show to return?!

Author's response to chapter 1 reviews:

NicoleR85: Thank you for your review!

Ilse23: I should have word it better. Thank you for the review.

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Steve hated being apart from Robyn and their little girl. He had to go undercover when their daughter was only a few days old. He remember the day that he had to leave for it. He woke up hearing his cell go off on the nightstand. He got up to answer the phone and went into the bathroom. Steve walked into the bedroom and grabbed his bag. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some of their clothes and his bathroom stuff. Robyn started to turn over and reached for her husband. She opened her eyes and started to look for her husband._

_"Hey, what's going on?" She asked her husband._

_"Hey, I just got a call and I have to go." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss._

_"Alright please be careful for me and our baby." She responded to her husband as he pulled apart. She watched him getting ready to go._

Current

Steve woke up that morning. He was happy that he did not have to worry about anything like that. He loved spending time with his family. He was glad to spend time with his kids before he had to go to work. He looked over to his nightstand and sees his phone going off. He leans over to grabbed his phone and answers it. It's the governor and telling him that they have a case. He hangs up the phone and leans over to wake up Robyn.

"Hey honey, we need to get up. We have to go to work." Steve revealed to his wife as he tried to wake her up.

"None of the kids are awake so neither should I." Robyn responded to his request.

"No babe that doesn't work." He said to her as he started to take off the sheet and start to move her to get her to wake up. The baby started to wake up and she knew that she had to wake up. "Now you have to wake up."

"I don't want to get up. Why don't you get him?" She asked him.

"I will go get him when you wake up." He responded to her as he got out of bed. She got out of bed and head for the shower. She got ready to go to work and then got the kids ready. Steve went to go get ready. They decided that they wanted to take the kids there together.

Steve's truck

Steve and Robyn had just dropped off the kids before heading to work. Steve did not know why she did not want to get up this morning.

"So what is the case about today?" She asked her husband.

"There was a kidnapping of a little girl. We need to find this little girl." He responded to his wife.

'So where are we heading to?" She asked him.

"To the school." He responded to his wife as they pulled into the school. They got out of the car and headed to find out what is going on. They pretty much worked the case all day even on the day. Robyn went with Steve to question the mom of the little girl. Robyn managed to bond with the mom since she had pretty much the same situation. Steve and Robyn walked back towards the truck.

"Now I know what you and the kids went through." Steve revealed to his wife.

"But thank God that we never had to go through the kidnapping." She responded to him.

"I am glad that we managed to be together and work through things." Steve revealed to his wife.

They managed to find the little girl and reunited her with her mom. Steve was happy to be at home with his wife and children since this case. He could not even think if that happen to his kids. They spent the rest of the weekend with their kids. Steve and the kids managed to plan a mommy day for Robyn.

"Daddy are you sure about this?" His daughter asked him.

"Shh. Mommy will hear you and we don't want that yet." Steve responded to his daughter

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because it's a surprise for mommy." He revealed to her as he gave her forehead a small kiss.

Robyn ended up enjoying the surprise. Steve and Robyn ended up spending the night alone without any of the kids since Danny had decided to take the kids for a couple of days.

"babe, are you ready to go?" Steve yelled up the steps since they are really late for their date night.

"yeah I will be down in a few minutes." She said to her husband.

"Babe, that is what you said about ten minutes ago." He said to her in a lower voice because he hoped that he was going to get lucky tonight.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out twitter where they just did an update. I hope that you guys will review and let me know what you guys think of this week's storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on the third chapter of this storyline.

Author's response to review:

* NicoleR85: I am so glad that you are enjoying this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* Ilse23: Thank you for the review. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 3

McGarrett's house

Steve walked into the house after a long day. All he wanted to do is spend time with his wife and kids. They ate dinner and then headed down to the beach where they spent the rest of the weekend. After they got the kids in bed, Steve laid down on the beach and waited for his wife to come down. He knew that she was going to ask him what was going on.

The next morning

Steve woke up to hear the phone going on. This morning Robyn had the morning off and that means he doesn't have to wake her up. He knew that the kids would do that for him. He gave her a small kiss on the head before getting ready for the run. He was about to leave for his run when their oldest child came running down the stairs.

"Daddy, can I go with you?" Kia asked her father.

"baby, I would love for you to come but you need to go back upstairs and go back to sleep. It's too early for you." He said to his daughter. He knew that she would be upset because she loves spending time with her father.

"Please daddy, I want to go." Kia pleaded to her father.

"baby not today." Steve said as Robyn came down the stairs with their youngest child. She knew by the look in her husband's eyes that he just wanted to go for his run and then get ready for work.

"Baby, you are going to stay here with me your brothers." Robyn told her daughter.

"No I want to go with daddy!" She yelled as she attached herself to her father.

"Alright let's go." Steve told his daughter. "You better keep caught up to me"

"I will, I promise, daddy." Kia said to her father as Steve went to her give a kiss on the lips. Robyn could not believe that Steve just gave in to their daughter. Robyn turned her attention to her boys. She got to spend time with her little boys while Steve had Kia.

"Daddy is going to have to learn about that with your sister. That is what you call a tantrum and she got what she wanted." Robyn told her youngest child.

The run did not last long since Steve got called into work. He knew that Kia was getting tired through and so he pretty much picked her up and carried her all the way home. He loved spending time with their daughter but wish that she did not act like this morning. They got back to the house and Steve went to go get ready for work.

Headquarters

Robyn walked into the office after dropping the kids off with a smile. She saw the whole team working at the table. She didn't know about the case.

"So what's going on?" Robyn asked them as Kono threw the two piece back at Steve.

"You are insane if you think that I am going to wear this out there." Kono told him.

"What is going on?" Robyn asked again as she tried to get answers.

"Three girls are dressing in bikinis and heading to the beach after each robbery. This morning, they committed murder. We need to find them and figure out what's going on." Steve revealed to his wife.

"I see so why does Kono have to wear the bikini?" She asked him.

"Because it was either that or Grover wears a spedo. I am pretty that none of Hawaii want that happen" Steve responded to her.

"Why doesn't Robyn wear one?" Kono asked her friend.

"Because I don't know how to surf." Robyn revealed to her friend.

"Sure you do." Kono said to her

"No I don't" Robyn revealed to her friend.

They ended up finishing the case and then heading back home. They were sitting with the kids and so Steve decided to talk to his daughter about what she did earlier today.

"I know that you are the only girl in this family but that just makes it more special. You are my only little girl and I would do anything for you but we don't do what you did early today. I am not trying to be mean but I expect more from you. Your brothers are watching you and looking up to you." Steve told his daughter.

"Okay daddy." She said sadly.

"I love you baby girl." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too daddy." She responded back to her father as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They got to spend the rest of the day together before heading to bed. Steve decided that he was going to put the kids to bed while Robyn got to enjoy mommy time. He walked into the bathroom to find her sitting in the tub. Steve decided that he was going to sit in there and enjoy some time with his wife.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him.

"Because I love you so much." He revealed to her.

"Aw, honey, I love you too." She responded to him as he gave her a small kiss. They ended up making love for the rest of the night.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this storyline. I am working on some more chapters right now so that way they are all caught up. What do you think of this chapter? I was trying to make sure that I kept it at home life and let you guys see how I picture Steve as a father. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you guys next week for another chapter. I hope that you guys will follow me on Five 0 season 5 where I update every Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's time to write another chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are already on chapter four of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I hope that you have a great week and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

McGarrett House

Steve finally made it home after talking with Danny. Robyn knew that there was something wrong the minute that her husband walked into the house.

"Hey what is going on?" She asked her husband as he walked into the office.

"It is more of something is going on with Danny. I need to make sure that he is okay." He said to his wife as he opened the computer and start the trace on Danny's car. He knew that there was going to be some trouble in the future for the their team but he really did not want any.

"okay." She said as she walked over next to him. He knew that she was doing it because she saw that he was hurting and that is one of the things that he loved about his wife. No matter what her day was like she would put it aside and be there for him and their kids.

"I love you so much." He responded to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"I love you too." She said to him. "I am going to go check on the kids and then get ready for bed."

"Alright, I will be up there soon." He revealed to her with a small kiss before watching her walk up the stairs to their kids. He was beyond happy that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with along with having his babies with her. He ended up spending about an hour downstairs before locking up the house and checking his kids. He walked into the room to find his wife sleeping on his side of their bed. He got changed into his night clothes and climbing into her side of the bed. It felt really weird being on her side but it was just one night.

The next morning, Steve woke up to headed over to the office. He wanted to make sure that he would fill Chin on what was going on with Danny since they were all really good friends and it hurts him that he could not tell Grover and Kono about what is going on. Steve walked to his truck and headed over to Chin's house to give him the news.

"Hey do you have a moment?" Steve asked him as he knocked on the door.

"Sure what about?" Chin asked his friend. "I am worried about Danny."

"I know me too. Danny's brother was kidnapped and the man that took his brother is demanding that Danny pay 18.5 million dollars to save his brother. Right now he only has 13 million and needs 5.5 million." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Why did no one tell either Kono and myself? How did you find out?" Chin asked his friend. He was really upset that they did not trust them to help.

"I found out the other day. Danny is all about family." Steve responded to him.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Chin asked his friend.

"We need to stop Danny before he makes the deal that he is planning to do." Steve revealed to him.

"Alright I will go find him." Chin said as he got ready to go to work and to find Danny.

Robyn had the day and got to spend it with the kids. She was glad that they got to spend together beside having to go to school. Robyn was about to make lunch when Steve walked into the house.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" She asked her husband.

"Hey, Danny and I have to go down to Columbia to find his brother and get him back. I might not be home until Monday." Steve told her as he ate the lunch that she just made for lunch. "Where are the kids?"

"They are at school." She said with a small smile. He lean in for a small kiss and they ended up making love.

Robyn was getting ready to pick up the kids from school. She walked straight to her car and turn it on. Steve was back at work. She could not believe that he was leaving tonight for a trip with Danny. She figured that it had something to do with his brother and she just hoped that Danny's brother was okay. She pulled into the kids school and waited for the bell to ring. She brought them home and got them ready for dinner and bath. They were happy that it was Friday because that meant that they got to do movie night.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Her daughter asked her.

"He's at work right now baby girl. He will be back soon." She said as she started to reading the book that they picked.

Danny's house

Danny was at a lost of words. He lost his brother after he did the best to save him. Steve sat next to his friend.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked his friend.

"I don't know but we will figure it out." Steve responded to his friend.

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you like it. Tomorrow is a new chapter of "Once more with feeling" and I hope that you will check it out and review it. I hope that you will tune into Friday's chapter of Five 0 season 5. I hope that you will check me out on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. It's been a busy week and hopefully next week will calm down. I am so thankful for all the reviews. I can't believe that it's November already or about to be.

Author's response to the reviews:

NicoleR85: Thank you for this chapter. I know that I am late on this chapter but I have had a busy day today.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review

Islaboe: Wow thank you so much for your review. I will try to add more scenes with the kids and I hope that you like this chapter. I can't wait for this week's Halloween episode. I don't know how I am going to write this next week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Steve and Robyn woke up the next morning knowing that they had to see John's grave site. Robyn was taking a shower when Steve was taking the kids to his sister's house since he did not want to bring them there. He pulled into Mary's driveway and helped the kids get out of the car.

"Daddy, why do we have to go to Auntie Mary's house?" His daughter asked him.

"Because Mommy and I have to go to work after visiting Grandpa's grave. We can go on a later day and spend a little bit." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"Okay daddy." She responded to her father as they head front door. Mary opened the door and greeted her niece and nephews. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah." His daughter responded to her aunt.

Steve left the kids and started to head home again to picked up his wife to head to his dad's grave site. They were halfway there when Robyn took his hand and tried to give him confront.

"I know that today is hard for you today." Robyn revealed to her husband.

"Everyone has told me that this gets easy but it doesn't. I am just glad that we have each other to work through this." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small smile. "I love you for standing next to me after all these years."

"I love you too." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

They managed to get to the grave site. Robyn stood by and wanted her husband talk to her father-in-law. She was so proud of her husband and how much he loved his dad. He talked about their family and how much things have changed since his father's death. She watched as he got up and they walked to the truck. Steve pulled out his phone and dial his sister's number so he could check on her and make sure that their kids were okay. Steve looked over and notice this girl walking to his father's grave. He hanged up the phone and turned to Robyn.

"Who is that?" He asked her.

"I don't know who that is. I do remember your father saying something about a girl." Robyn revealed to her husband with a small smile.

"Stay here." He said as he started to get out of the car. Robyn watched as her husband started to run to catch up to the girl. After a few minute, Steve walked back to the truck and they went to the coffee shop where they learned more things about Steve's father and what he was doing with her father's case.

After the case

Steve and Robyn finally made their way home. Robyn knew that the next morning that they were going to pick out costumes for their kids. Mary was more than happy to bring their kids home. Steve needed to talk to his sister about their Halloween plans and Ellie's relationship with their dad. He did not know how his sister was going to take it since John pretty much forced them off the island. He owned his dad so much since he helped introduce Robyn to him.

"Hey Mary, do you have a moment?" Steve asked his sister as his oldest daughter jumped on his lap. He smiled when she started to cuddle with her father. He could tell that she missed him.

"Sure what's going on?" Mary asked her brother.

"I met with this girl that apparently dad grew closer to after we left the island." Steve revealed to his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Mary asked her brother. She was seriously confused about her brother talking about this.

"Dad was assigned to a case that this girl's dad was killed and grew closer. He never found the killer and so I told her that I would looked into the case." Steve responded to her as his daughter cuddled into him more. He loved moments like this.

"I see." Mary responded to her brother. She could not believe that her father would do that. They decided to do something big for the kids before Mary left the house with Joan. Steve just sat there with his daughter until it was time for bed.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have been really busy today and just got time to finished this chapter. Dream come true part 6 will be out hopefully tomorrow but I don't know. I can't believe that we have until Friday until the end of the month. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the tie. I will see you soon for the next chapter. I need to write some with the boys really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Hey guys it's time for the Halloween episode. I don't know how I am going to write the chapter for Friday's storyline when I still am putting it off. I have been really busy this week and that's why this chapter is late again. I feel that I am making an excuses yet again. I am sorry. I am getting a longer Wednesday night to stay up and write to catch up.

Chapter 6

Steve and Robyn woke up the weekend before Halloween and knew that they needed to get their kids costumes and Halloween treats. Steve got out of bed and went to get ready while Robyn went to make breakfast. She knew that the kids would be down really fast since they got that from their dad. Steve came down right as the kids came down the stairs.

"Hey babe. You can go get shower and dress while the kids eat." Steve said to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"Alright." She responded to him with a small smile as she walked up the stairs. She could not picture her life without her husband or their kids. Robyn got in the shower and then got dress as Steve was bringing up the kids to get them dress. They were ready to go within ten minutes and out the door.

They arrived at the store about an hour later to pick up the candy and looked to see any of the costumes the kids wanted were there. They could not find anything that the kids would want to wear so they decided to go to another store to see if they have them.

"daddy, can we go find my costume?" his son asked him.

"We are going to try to find it really soon." Steve told his son with a smile as he put both of the boys in their own car seats while Robyn put their daughter in her seat. They went to another store to see if they could find something for the boys. Steve finally got them to settled for Captain America and Batman. He could not believe that their youngest son was eight months old and talking a little bit. He did not remember their daughter or John talking at this young but then again every child is different.

They are heading home when Danny text his friend saying that they have another case. Steve drop the kids and Robyn at home since she was going to get the kids ready for Halloween.

Steve finally made it to the crime scene while knowing that they needed to get done with the case. He walked over to where Chin and Danny were at.

"So what do we have?" Steve asked his friends as they started to work the case. They managed to track their suspect and get him to confess. Steve and Danny were walking back into headquarters to find out what is going on.

"Hey so what are the kids dressing up as?" Danny asked his friend.

"Kia is going to be a princess while John is going to be Captain America and then Michael will be Batman. I don't know how he is going to like it through." Steve revealed to his friend. "What is Grace going to be?"

"I don't know. She decided that she wanted to be with her mom and brother this year." Danny responded to him. They headed to their cars and head home. Steve was about to text Danny when he got to the house to find Robyn and the kids waiting for him.

"Hey babe. I thought that we could go show Danny that he still has family here that he can lean on and plus we got a little mad batman here." Robyn told her husband.

"I see that." Steve said as he watched Kia open the back door and helped John into his seat before climbing into her own seat. He could not believe that she was his first born. He hoped that she would take after him and just be a leader which he was already seeing her do that on her own.

Later on

They finally got to the house to find Danny sitting on the pouch while drinking his beer. Steve made the kids wait in the car for a couple of minutes so he could talk to him.

"Danny, you need to come and see the kids. They really miss their uncle." Steve told his friend as he helped him up. They walked up to the truck and opened the back door. The kids were so cute in their costume.

Danny walked over to Steve and was glad that he did that but there was to much going on for him. He had killed someone over the death of his brother. He did not know how he was going to do. Steve closed the door and waited for Danny to talk about things.

"Thank you for that. I just having a hard time about what I did in Columbia. I killed someone because they killed my brother. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I killed someone's son and brother because what he did to my brother. It doesn't make it right." Danny told his friend.

"I know but we will get through it." Steve told his friend.

"How can I be so sure?" Danny responded to his friend.

"Because you have me and the rest of our team." Steve responded to her.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you had a great Halloween. I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of the costumes that Steve and Robyn picked for their children. What was your favorite costume growing up? I hope that you will joined me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time about this storyline and others. Thank you all for the patience that you have given me in the last two week. Who is ready for the 100th episode of Five 0? I know that I am ready for it. I am so excited for Thanksgiving to be coming up. I am working on the one Thanksgiving storyline but I am not sharing anything until it gets here.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this chapter. Next week there is no new chapter of this storyline since Five 0 is not on Friday night. I can't believe that we are on the 100th episode. Steve's aunt should be in the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Robyn woke up the next morning after not feeling her husband in the bed. She looked over to see that it was only four o'clock in the morning. She got out of bed and headed to see if she could find her husband.

"Babe?" She called out for him. There was no answer after a few minutes.

About an hour, Steve walked back into the house to find her sitting on the couch. He could tell that there was something wrong.

"Babe, is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Where did you go?" She asked her husband.

"I went for my morning run. I am sorry if I scared you." He responded to her with a small kiss. "I am going to get ready for work."

"Alright. I should start getting breakfast ready because the kids will be down here in a few minutes." She said as she got off the couch. She gave him another small kiss.

"I love you." He responded to her as the kids started to make a little noise.

"I love you too." She revealed to him as she went to the kitchen as he walked upstairs. Steve managed to get his shower and got dress. Steve smiled as he heard the breakfast getting underway. Every morning was a fight with John because he did not like much things.

"I don't want it." Steve heard John scream. He knew that she could handle it but this was ridiculous about their son's behavior.

"Hey, stop talking to mommy like that." He told his son.

"but I don't want it." John told his father as Robyn walked upstairs and got ready for work.

Robyn had dropped the kids off and then headed into work. She knew that something was wrong since Steve had left before her but he wasn't there. Kono walked up to her and gave her gear.

"We need to go." Kono revealed to her friend.

"Where is Steve?" Robyn asked her friend.

"I don't know. Did he leave before you or after?" She asked her friend.

"way before. There should have been no way that I beat him here." Robyn revealed a little worried about her husband. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her husband's number. There was no answer so she left a voice mail for him to call her back.

They got to the scene where the deal was going to go off and there was still nothing. They found out that Steve was in fact missing and now they need to find him.

"Robyn, we are going to find him." Danny told his friend.

"I know but I hope that he is okay." Robyn responded to him. They start to look for more information. Duke had called and said that they found Steve's car abandoned. Danny and the rest of the team went to the location that Duke had said.

"Are we sure that he is okay?" Robyn asked her team.

"we won't know until we find him. I just hoped that it's not Wo Fat." Danny responded to his friend. They did not know that Steve was getting torture again and dreaming what his life would be if his father was still alive.

Danny and the team finally found out where Steve was. Danny had told Robyn to stay outside so that way they did not have to worry about her being hurt in this fight. She was going crazy until her husband came out of the building. She was so glad that her husband was okay. She watched as her husband came walking up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Steve had been worried that he was going to see his family again. They were his life. The team brought Steve to the hospital where they found out that he was getting drugged during the kidnapping. Danny said that he would watch the kids so that way Robyn could be with her husband. The next morning, Steve was released from the hospital. They headed home and was greeted by their children.

"Daddy, are you okay?" John asked his father.

"Yes buddy. I will be fine. I just have to be home for the next couple of days." Steve told his son with a smile. He sat down on the couch and watched the kids played on the floor with the kids.

Monday morning

Robyn woke up to find Steve was still sleeping. She was glad that he was fine but was also glad that he would be home with their kids. Robyn got out of bed and got ready for work. She walked into the headquarters to find Danny and Chin waiting for her to arrive.

"How is he?" Danny asked her.

"He's good." She responded to him

They got to work and Robyn heard her cell go off and answered it.

"Mommy, when are you going to be home?" Kia asked her mother.

"Around five." Robyn responded to her daughter. "Why? Where's daddy?"

"He is playing with the boys." Kia responded in a sad voice.

"Put daddy on the phone." Robyn responded to her daughter. She waited for her husband to answer the phone.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Steve asked his wife.

"Why are you not playing with our daughter?" Robyn asked her husband.

"I am playing with our daughter" Steve responded to her.

"Well she is saying that you are not playing with her when she just called me upset. Try to spend time with our kids equally." Robyn responded to him.

"I will" He said to her

He hung up the phone after a few minutes and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Why did you call mommy and say that?" Steve asked his daughter

"I don't know." Kia said to her father. They went back to playing.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please remember that I will not be updating this storyline next Wednesday since there is no episode on Friday. I hope that you will leave a review and let me know what you think about this. Please don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: It's time to post the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow and make sure that you tune in tomorrow for our Thanksgiving special. I still can't believe that we are almost at 20 reviews before this chapter.

Chapter 8

Steve walked into the kitchen to find Robyn and their kids already eating breakfast. He sat down and ate his breakfast before they all loaded up in the car to go pick up Deb and her boyfriend. They arrived at the spot where they were going to meet her. Steve could tell that his kids was starting get tired of standing in one spot.

"Daddy, how much longer?" Kia asked her father.

"Auntie Deb will be soon. " Steve told his daughter as he saw his aunt come off the ship. "Aunt Deb!"

The kids all saw her and started to run as Steve and Robyn just watched their kids give her a hug. They truly missed her.

After Steve had got a call, Robyn gave her husband a kiss and their kids gave their father a hug and kisses.

"I will see you guys later." Steve revealed to them as he left. It was a good thing that they took two cars but the only problem was that she had all of the kids with her. They loaded up in the car and the cab to go to the hotel.

They waited for Deb and her boyfriend to check in to their room before heading up to the room. Deb and Robyn watched as Deb's boyfriend played with the kids. Robyn could tell that she was happy.

"Do you think that Steve liked him?" Deb asked her.

"I don't know. I think that he just wants to make sure that he is safe to be around for you and his family. I know that Mary likes him but that is different. I saw the way that Steve looked at him when he pulled out the money." Robyn responded to her. She heard her cell phone go off and knew that the team needed her. "I have to head to headquarters after I dropped off the kids."

"No, we can stay with the kids if you don't mind?" Deb responded to her.

"Please mommy." Kia said to her mom.

"Alright. Just let me know if you guys go any where." Robyn said to her husband's aunt before getting ready to leave. "Be good guys. I will see you later."

"bye mommy." The kids all said together.

Robyn left the room and headed to her car. She started to head to headquarters and was surprised to find Steve standing there waiting for.

"Hey, did the kids do okay when you dropped them off at daycare?" Steve asked his wife.

"Actually your aunt and her man have them." Robyn responded to her husband.

"What were you thinking about leaving our kids there with that guy?" Steve asked her as he pulled out his keys. He did not want his children there when he did not trust the man.

"Steve stop." Robyn said to her husband as Danny and Chin came out of the building.

"What is going on?" Danny asked his friends.

"She left our kids at my aunt's room with the guy who is not who he says he is." Steve responded to his friend.

"Steve do you really think that I would put our children in danger?" Robyn asked her husband.

"No I don't you would do that but I don't trust the man to be around my kids." Steve responded to her again.

"Steve, listen to yourself. Your aunt is happy than we have ever saw her." Robyn told her husband while Danny walked over trying to calm his friend down.

Steve and Robyn went to go picked up the kids from his aunt's hotel room. Steve was happy that his kids were okay. The next morning it was time for the wedding. Robyn came downstairs after getting her dress on.

"Babe you look amazing." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." She responded as they headed for the wedding. Robyn knew that her husband was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with the box.

During his aunt's wedding, Steve looked over to see his wife sitting next to him. She lean over and smiled at her husband.

"babe what are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Our wedding." He responded to her as he gave her a small smile.

"Me too." She responded to him.

Author Note: Happy Thanksgiving. There will not be another episode until December 12th. I might do a Thanksgiving chapter next week for you all but you will have to wait until next week to find out. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: It's time for chapter 9 of this storyline. I hope that you like this new chapter and it will be all about Christmas and Thanksgiving. I can't believe we have 21 reviews and counting. Thank you so much for those that reviews.

Author's response to reviews:

Ilse23: Thank you for the review!

NicoleR85: We had a great Thanksgiving! We just finished our Thanksgiving celebrations and now it's time for our Christmas celebrations to start. I hope that you like the new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will check out our Christmas storyline that will be posted next week!

Chapter 9

Steve woke up on Thanksgiving morning knowing that they have a lot of things that they were going to do today. He was glad that he got to spend time with his wife and kids. Robyn and the kids woke up about eight and came downstairs where they played many games and made breakfast. The kids were watching a movie while Robyn and Steve started to make Thanksgiving dinner. They had fun with their kids while the turkey was cooking. The team and their families showed up around 12:30 pm and they started to get everything set up for their dinner. They sat at the tables and started to go around saying what they were thankful for. Kia was not having it by being at the little kids table so Steve tried talking to her about it. She still was not happy so she went to have a little time out. After her time out, she was fine. She sat down near Grace and ate her food like a big girl.

The next morning

Robyn was not feeling good but still wanted to go out and do black Friday shopping. Steve wasn't sure about this since she was not feeling good.

"Babe, why don't I go out and do the Black Friday shopping?" He asked her with a small smile while hoping that she would agree to it.

"No I will be fine after I get some food in me." She responded to him with a smile and then head downstairs.

Steve went downstairs and watched her make her breakfast before she left. He wanted her to stay home so she could feel better but she was stubborn and that is why he loves her. Robyn did not last long shopping. She came home right as the kids were getting up.

"babe, just go laid down. I will take care of the kids." Steve said to her as he helped her upstairs with all the bags.

"Alright." She responded to him. He knew that she was not feeling good since normally she would fight him on it when she was sick. He helped her in bed and then got the kids out of their bed to take them down to the beach.

A week before Christmas

Robyn was heading to the hospital to find out what is going on. She has been sick since Thanksgiving and can't shake it. Steve had convinced her to go to the hospital and find out what was going on. He was going to meet her there.

"Hi my name is Robyn McGarrett and I have an appointment at 1 pm." She said to the front desk person.

"Alright, please take a seat and your doctor's nurse will be out soon." The front door person responded right as her husband was walking in with Danny.

The doctor had revealed that she was pregnant with their child. They could not believe that they were expecting another child. They decided to wait for a little bit to tell everyone that they were going to have another baby.

"Can you believe it that we are going to have another child soon?" She asked her husband.

"I can because I am that good." he responded to her with a small kiss.

"I knew that would happen. It always goes over your head." She responded to him in the nicest way possible as they started to share a kiss. Steve just wanted to go home and celebrate their pregnancy until his phone started to ring. Robyn was happy that it was her day off and that meant that she did not have to go in.

"I am sorry, the governor wants me to go in for meetings all day long so you might lose your day off." He revealed after he hanged up the phone.

"It's okay. I guess that I will have to wrap the kids gifts when they go to bed or maybe Santa will help me tonight before we go to bed." She said as she gave him a smile.

"Alright, if you get called in to work. I want to see you in the office. I don't want you out in the field while you are pregnant." Steve revealed to her. She knew that he was going to tell her this when they found out that they were pregnant with this baby.

Christmas morning

The kids loved their Christmas morning with their parents and then they went to go to Danny's house. Kia wanted to be held by Robyn for most of the time until Steve took her. He really did not want to have his oldest daughter being held by his wife. They loved their Christmas time with their friends and family. Steve smiled when Danny came up to him.

"Oh by the way, you owe Hawaii 1,200 dollar fine! Someone saw us. We should have just paid $700 dollars" Danny told his friend as he handed him the piece of paper.

Author Note: There is another baby on the way! I hope that you all had a great Thanksgiving and will have a great Christmas. Let's try to get 30 reviews before my birthday which is at the end of this month. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I will be doing more storylines. We will be back on January 9, 2015 so we will see you then!


End file.
